Sex
by Uzumaki candra
Summary: Kisah seorang uzumaki naruto yang pulang dari kuliahnya dan berencana untuk menaklukan semua wanita dan berencana membuat tempat pembuangan sperma nya Ini fic lemon


.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ini cerita sex**

**Ingat di bawah umur di larang baca**

* * *

**Naruto x kushina**

Kushina uzumaki sekarang sedang berada di kantornya yaitu uzumaki crops kantor yang di dirikan oleh keluarga uzumaki dan sekarang di pimpin oleh kushina

Sedangkan suaminya minato namikaze memiliki perusahaan sendiri di kota lain terkadang minato tidak akan pulang karena mengurus perusahaannya di luar kota

Kushina uzumaki memiliki satu orang putra yaitu uzumaik naruto yang akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini jadi kushina akan datang nanti sore untuk menjemputnya di bandara

Kantor uzumaki crops yaitu kantor yang semua pegawai kantor hanya wanita saja jadi tidak ada pria yang di ijinkan untuk bekerja di sini "aku harus cepat sebelum naru ku datang" kushina cepat cepat menyelesaikan dokumen dokumen yang menumpuk

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu anko jaga kantor yaa" ucap kushina pergi "yaa dan salam untuk putramu ya" jawab anko

Anko adalah sekertaris perusahaan uzumaki crops, setelah sampai bandara dia melihat naruto keluar pintu lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya "sayang kau semakin tampan saja" ucpa kushina gembira "kaasan ayo pulang aku merindukan ini" ucap naruto sambil meremas pantat ibunya

Kushina tersenyum di dalam pelukan naruto. Saat sma naruto kehilangan keperjakaan yang di ambil ibunya karena saat itu kushina sedang mabuk karena pekerjaan di perusahaan sangat banyak yang hampir mengalami kebangkrutan

Kushina saat ini berumur 37 tahun tapi jika orang di beri pertanyaan berapa umur kushina pasti mereka menjawab 20 sampai 25 tahun yaa kushina selalu merawat tubuhnya

Dia mengandung naruto saat berumur 15 tahun dan sekarang naruto berumur 22 tahun setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di amerika naruto menjadi sosok yang tampan dan kekar maupun seksi

Setelah keperjakaan naruto di ambil naruto terus meminta jatah sex setiap hari saat minato pergi ke luar kota

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga uzumaki terlihat 2 insan sedang berpelukan di ranjang tidur yang besar jika di lihat dari dekat mereka saling bersilat lidah dan saling melumat bibir "hmm naru mmaah" mereka menghentikannya karena butuh oksigen "kaasan aku merindukan sentuhan mu" ucap naruto "kau sudah lupa naru, saat kita berdua saja panggil aku kushina mengerti" ucap kushina "baik k-u-s-h-i-n-a chan" ucap naruto sambil mengejah nama kushina

Kushina pun menindih naruto lalu melepas kemeja yang di kenakannya dan terlihat lah bra hitam miliknya "ayo sentuh sayang" ucap kushina sambil menempelkan tangan naruto ke dadanya yang tertutupi bra "kushina kita akan melakukan sex ala ibu dan anak atau sepasang kekasih" tanya naruto "sepasang kekasih saja" ucap kushina dengan senyum menggoda

Naruto pun membalikan tubuh kushina menjadi di bawahnya sambil membuka kaitan bra kushina dan membuang bra kushina di sembarang tempat "masih sama seperti dulu saja kushina putih dan lembut" ucap naruto sambil tangan kirinya memegang puting merah muda kanan kushina dan memainkannya sedangkan mulutnya mulai melahap puting kiri kushina

"Aah iya naru karena dua aset ini hanya milik mu aah" ucap kushina sambil mendesah, sedangkan naruto terus memainkan puting kushina "heeem puaah ini nikmat sayang" ucap kushina lalu naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membuka semua bajunya sendiri dan memposisikan wajahnya di paha kushina yang tertutupi ruk mini itu "aku sudah lama tidak melihat vagina mu kushina" ucap naruto sambil menurunkan rok mini milik kushina beserta celana dalamnya "heeem baunya sama seperti dulu, menggairahkan dan rasanya lezat" ucap naruto sambil mencium dan mulai memainkan vagina kushina "naru aah aah aah geli naruto aah aah aah" ucap kushina sambil mendesah "desahan mu sangat erotis kushina sayang" lalu naruto memposisikan penisnya ke lubang surgawi kushina "aku penasaran dengan rasa vagina mu jadi bersiap lah"

Bleeeees

"Ini semakin sempit saja kushina" naruto belum menggerakan penisnya dia hanya berdiam "ya karena 4 tahun ini minato tidak aku biarkan dia menyentuh vaginaku karena ini kusus untuk mu naru sayang" naruto pun tersenyum "jadi ini kusus untuk ku baik lah aku akan bergerak"

"Aah aah aah aah aah aah aah aah aah lebih cepat aah aah aah aah aah aah"

"Baiklah"

"Aah aah aah aah aah uuh uuh uuh uuh ini nikmat naru lebih cepat"

Naruto terus memompa penisnya memasuki vagina kushina sambil memainkan puting kushina dan melumat bibirnya

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm kimochi, lebih cepat naru aah aah aah aah"

Plak plak plak

Suara benturan kedua paha anak dan ibu itu "oooh oooh aah aah aah aah aku ingin keluar naru"

"Keluarkan saja sayang"

Plak plak plak

"Aah aah aah aah aah aku keluar kyaaaah heh heh heh" kushina melenguh sambil terengah engah sedangkan naruto terus memompa penisnya

"Berhenti naruto aah aah aah aah aah aah aah"

"Kau bilang berhenti tapi sepertinya tubuhmu meminta lebih sayang" ucap naruto sambil meningkatkan kecepatan gerakan pahanya "yaa naru ini nikmat aah aah aah aah aku akan keluar lagi naru"

"Aku juga kusy kita keluar bersama sama" naruto semakin cepat

Plak plak plak plak plak plak

"Kyaaaah/guuuh" mereka keluar bersama sama dan naruto mengeluarkan sepermanya ke dalam rahim ibunya

Crot crot crot crot

Banyak sekali seperma naruto yang menerobos masuk vagina kushina "oooh seperma mu hangat dan nikmat aah" naruto mencabut penisnya dan keluarlah seperma naruto dari vagina kushina "lihat naru, rahimku tidak kuat menampung seperma mu dan aku sangat lelah"

"Tapi ini belum selesai kaasan" ucap naruto sambil membalikan tubuh kushina dan memposisikan penisnya di vagina kushina dalam keadaan dogy style lalu memasukan nya

Bleeeees

Kushina mendongak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "oooh ini nikmat naru aah aah aah aah aah aah lebih cepat naru aah aah aah"

"Baik kaasan"

Plak plak plak plak

Suara benturan paha naruto dengan pantat kushina "aah aah aah aku keluar aah aah kyaaaah"

Naruto terus memompa penisnya dan membuat kushina kualahan "aku akan menikmati tubuhmu selamanya kushina dan kau akan jadi lacurku selamanya" ucap naruto "yaaah akuuh akan jadi aah lacur mu" ucap kushina sambil mendongak dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aah aah aah aku keluar lagi naru"

"Aku juga kusy guuuh"

"Kyaaaah"

Crot crot crot crot

Kushina pun jatuh ke kasurnya dalam posisi tengkurap lalu naruto mencabut penisnya dan merebahkan diri di samping kushina dan memandangi kushina yang sedang tidur

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

"Naruto kau sudah pulang kenapa tidak mengabari tousan"

"Tou san selamat datang dan yaa aku tidak mengabari karena aku sedang ada sedikit urusan" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum di dalam hati

"Di mana kaasan mu" tanya minato "dia sedang tidur dia bilang bahwa dia kelelahan karena pekerjaan kantornya" jawab naruto

Di meja makan terdapat dua pria yang sedang makan karena istri salah satu pria tersebut sedang tidur

Setelah makan naruto menonton tv di ruang keluarga tiba tiba dia mendengar di dapur ada orang lalu naruto menghampiri orang tersebut "kaasan kau sedang apa apa" ucap naruto kepada ibunya kushina "aku sedang membuat minuman untuk tousan mu dia minta yaa biasa sebelum tidur"

"Lalu apa yang ada di bungkus itu" tanya naruto "itu obat tidur supaya dia tidak mendengar apapun saat tidur dan nanti malam kita bersenang senang ok"

"Kau mesum sekali kaasan" ucap naruto lalu memeluk kushina dari belakang "aku tunggu di kamar ok" lalu kushina pergi

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang mewah terdapat dua orang sedang tidur yang satu tidur dengan pulas sedangkan yang satu seperti kepanasan "aah naru jangan kau gigit" ucap kushina

Kushina melihat ke dalam selimut nya dia melihat anaknya sedang memainkan vagina nya. Melihat keadaannya minato sedang tidur memunggungi kushina sedangkan kushina sedang di tindih oleh anaknya dalam keadaan mereka telanjang

"Aah naru jangan kau gigit vaginaku" ucap kushina

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan" jawab naruto lalu dia merangkak ke atas dan melumat bibir ibunya "heeem naruto heeem aah"

Naruto terus memonopoli bibir leher dan dada kushina sampai dia mendesah dengan keras "aah aah aah tapi jangan di leher naru aah aah"

"Baik kaasan aku akan membuat mu mendesah lebih keras jadi bersiaplah" naruto memposisikan penisnya ke bibir vagina kushina

Sleeep

Plak plak plak plak

"Aah aah aah aah uhh uhh uhh aah aah aah naru lebih cepat aah aah aah aah" naruto terus memompa penisnya "aku jadi gila naru aah aah aah aah aah aah ini hebat aah aah aah aah"

"Aah aah aah aah aah"

"Aah aah aah aah aah "

"Naru aku ingin keluar aah aah aah aah kyaaaaah" naruto menghentikan kegiatannya "heh heh aku ingin istirahat naru"

"Tidak kaasan aku belum keluar jadi bersiaplah uhh vagina nikmat kaasan dia menjepit penisku"

"Aah aah aah aah aah naru kau terlalu cepat aah aah aah aku jadi gila aah aah uhh uhh"

"Vagina mu menjepitku uhh" ucap naruto sambil mendesah dan membuat kushina senang "aah aah aah aah aah ini nikmat kyaaaaah aku keluar lagi aah aah aah"

"Aku juga kushina guuuh" ucap naruto sambil menyempritkan sepermanya ke rahim kushina

Croot crot crot crot

"Terima kasih naru"

Kushina pun mulai pergi ke alam mimpinya sedangkan naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan juga tidur

Mungkin di mimpinya naruto dan kushina, mereka sedang ngentot sepuasnya, hanya naruto dan kushina yang tau

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf ini fic herem pertama saya jadi di maklumi saja

Dan akan lanjut untuk cap 2 masih kushina dan untuk cap 3

Mikoto

Anko

Mei tarumi

Tsunade

Sakura bersama ino

Pilih salah satu untuk saran

Salam fic


End file.
